Ambulance (1977)
This article concerns the 1977 ambulance casting, first released in 1978. You may be looking for a different ambulance casting. The Ambulance (1977) (also listed as 1978 or 1979 in various sources, and listed as "Chevy Ambulance" in 1999 to distinguish it from the "Ford Ambulance" in that year's line up) is actually two very similar castings. The first casting (41-C) was copyright in 1977, but originally released in 1978, and was retired in 1981 or 1982. The second casting (25-E) was released in 1983, with minor variations in the base, and appeared steadily in the Superfast 1-75 lineup through 1991. This second casting retains the 1977 copyright date, and has continued to appear sporadically since then, sometimes only in multi-packs. The castings have also seen use by third-party customizers, both due to their realistic depiction of an emergency vehicle, and for the large flat areas on the casting, which readily take customizers' stickers or paint. This article concerns those versions of this vehicle released directly by Matchbox. Background Casting The Ambulance (1977) casting has spanned many of the Matchbox company's changes, being originally cast in England, then later in Hong Kong, Macau and China as the company's fortunes varied. This model's construction is noteworthy for using only a single rivet, at the front, to hold it together; the rear is held together by a tongue (in the base) fitting into a slot in the body. This construction allows the rear doors to open onto an unobstructed patient compartment. The decoration of this casting deserves comment for both its nature and its content. The earliest versions of the casting feature stickers, while later versions, reflecting the advance of technology, feature painted-on details. For content, note the addition of "Dial 911" in later editions of this casting. When the Ambulance was first released, each community had a different phone number for its ambulance service. Once universal access numbers were developed (911 in the United States, 112 in parts of Europe, etc) these numbers began to appear on real emergency vehicles, and on the Matchbox vehicles, like this one, that represented them. It is also curious that, in an era when Matchbox assigned numbers to a model for the life of that model's run (instead of changing the number every year, as is the current practice), the 1977 ambulance has borne two numbers. When the casting was released, in 1978, it was number 41. It disappeared from the 1-75 collection for 1982, but on its return the following year, it was number 25. This change occurred at or about the same time that the switch was made from stickers to painted-on details. Changing role of the ambulance The casting also reflects what was, at the time of its initial release, a changing understanding of the role of the ambulance. Ambulance crews before the late 1970s were only concerned with rapidly transporting the patient to a hospital, where medical treatment would begin. Advances in medicine now allowed treatment to begin on scene, and to be continued in the ambulance. The low-roofed, hearse-like ambulances of the past were too cramped for medical care, so new ambulance designs, such as that seen in this casting, evolved. Television shows like Emergency! popularized this new Emergency Medical Service, and it was natural for Matchbox to cater to the demand for modern ambulances. This is an early version of the modern ambulance, though. Like many ambulances of the late 1970s and early 1980s, its only emergency lights are a pair of round beacons on the roof. Later ambulances, and many later Matchbox ambulances, would also feature emergency lights on the front, sides, and rear of the patient compartment, on the front fenders, and on the front grille. Also on this casting, we find a single flood light on each side of the casting (a circle cast in the center of the top of the side), for illuminating a scene beside the ambulance, rather than the multiple lights now used. Versions The Ambulance (1977) has come out in the following versions: Casting 41-C Casting 25-E After a year's hiatus, the ambulance returned for 1983. On first glance, the model appeared the same, but on the base there were minor differences. Gone was the "Superfast" logo, as Superfast wheels were now industry-standard. Lesney was replaced with Matchbox International, the company's new name; and No 41 was also gone, since the model was now number 25 in the line-up. Finally, reflecting the new place of manufacture, Made in Hong Kong (or Macau, or China, as appropriate) replaced Made in England. The 1977 copyright date remained. See also * Ambulance, for other Matchbox ambulances External Links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ambulance Wikipedia article on ambulances] Category:1979 Matchbox Superfast Category:Matchbox Superfast Category:Superfast Category:Ambulance Category:Emergency Category:1979 Matchbox Superfast Category:Matchbox Superfast Category:Superfast Category:Ambulance Category:Emergency